


Welcome to Asgard

by fvckingavengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes the reader to Asgard for the first time/Thor and the reader take a bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Asgard

Asgard was as beautiful as you had imagined. Breathtaking was a more accurate description. Thor had told you countless stories of his home and until now, they had all seemed like storybook fantasies.

You trailed closely behind him as he lead you through the corridors of the palace, knowing that it would be your luck to get distracted by it’s stunning architecture and complimenting upholstery. He had promised that he would take you on a proper tour in the morning, but he knew that you both needed rest more than anything.

His thunderous chuckle reverberated off of the walls as you entered his room, wide eyed and gape mouthed.

“This is your bedroom?” You asked, awestruck. “This place five times the size of my apartment.”

He smiled and nodded. “These are my chambers, yes. I hope you will find comfort in your stay here, Y/N.”

Now it was your turn to laugh. “I think ‘comfortable’ is an over simplification. This is… Heaven.”

A genuine, loving smile spread across Thor’s lips as he continued to watch you take in the exquisiteness of his home. He followed you out onto the balcony, caging you with his arms at each of your sides while his large hands clutched on to the barrier that kept you from falling. You felt the rise and fall of his chest against your back as he breathed in and out. There was a sense of calmness that washed over Thor from returning to his home. You could tell from the moment he inhaled the Asgardian air. He enjoyed his time with the rest of the team at the Avengers tower, but this was the place where he grew up. Where his family and his childhood friends resided. This was where he felt truly happy. And having you there with him only excited him even more.

“It’s been a long day for you, my love. You may hide it well, but I know overwhelming this place can be.” He nuzzled his face into the side of your neck, smiling when you shivered form the scratch of his beard on your sensitive skin. “Why don’t I draw you a bath? Nice, warm water in a tub I believe will be a size of your liking. I’ve even got bubbles.”

You giggled at his confession and turned around in his arms, looking up at him through your lashes. “Will you join me?” You asked sweetly, running your hands over the sculpted muscles of his torso, cursing the dreaded shirt that covered him from you.

Thor smiled briefly before pecking a chaste kiss to your lips. He took your hand and lead you back inside and into his bathroom. He left your side to tend to the water, making sure it was the right temperature before adding some of the mixture that would create foamy bubbles and leave the room smelling of lavender.

You watched as Thor began to peel off layer after layer of his clothes until he stood bare, looking like a God.

Oh. Right.

He caught your stare, but you didn’t blush or turn away in embarrassment from the way you gawked at his beauty. This made him smile. It brought him great joy to know that you were comfortable with him. He approached you slowly and you couldn’t help but to devour him with your eyes. His tight, taut muscles. Long, gorgeous blond hair now cascading over his shoulders as he tugged it free of the low ponytail he had been sporting for the majority of the day. The veins bulging from his biceps to his forearms, leading to his strong hands.

“May I?” He asked as he tugged at the hem of your shirt, hinting that he wanted to take the garment off of your body. Wordlessly, you held your arms above your head and allowed him to remove it. Thor hummed softly once it hit the marbled floor. The sight of your bare chest made him twitch - and without the barrier of clothing to conceal him, you watched as he continued to harden as he pushed your jeans and panties down your legs as well.

“Beautiful.” He whispered gruffly. The strained sound of his voice wasn’t only from arousal. You heard it often when you were vulnerable like this to him. It was his involuntary way of expressing his adoration for you. Like he couldn’t believe that you were his and his alone.

Thor swept you into his arms and carried you over to the now steaming bathtub. He stepped in first, testing to make sure the water wouldn’t scald your skin. When he found it was at a satisfactory degree, he eased you down and sat you in his lap. He eased against the back of the tub and pulled your back to his chest, wrapping his arms around you tightly and losing himself into relaxation. Eyes fluttering closed, you rested your head on his shoulder and let the floral aroma tranquilize you.

Thor’s hands left your body momentarily, making you look up at him in slight confusion. He simply smiled down at you and waved a washcloth through the water before lathering it up with soap. He started at your chest, rubbing long, soft circles over your skin before bringing his covered hand to your neck. The feeling of his hand closing around your throat gently made you withdraw your bottom lip between your teeth. A soapy trail lead down to your breasts where Thor circled over them.

Before he began the decent down your stomach, he nudged you with his shoulder. “Lean up for a moment while I get your back, darling.”

You did as told, straightening up your posture and allowing him to clean the back of your neck, shoulders, and spine. As soon as he was finished, he pulled you back to his chest and continued to wash down your body. He instructed you to lift your legs, as well as your arms one by one so that they could receive the same treatment before he rinsed you off.

Thor eyed you closely as you turned in his lap, placing your knees at each of his sides. “Your turn.” You grinned innocently, earning a soft chuckle from the man beneath you.

You opted for the bar of soap instead of the cloth, wanting to feel more of your boyfriend underneath your fingertips. One hand held the bar, circling patterns on his chest while your free hand spread the cleansing bubbles further out onto his skin. When you pulled on his shoulder, he obliged and lifted himself up so that you could reach his back. You felt him smile into the crook of your neck as you shivered from the kisses he pressed to the side of your neck.

Hooking a finger below his chin, you tilted his head up to look at you. His eyes locked with yours briefly before you closed the space between you and connected your lips with his. The steady beat of his heart began to pound harder when your hardened nipples grazed over his chest. He immediately parted his lips, eager for your tongue. The wanton moan that emitted from the back of your throat was all the push he needed to grip your hips and hold you to him as he emerged you both from the water.

Neither of you even bothered with the thought of drying off. With your legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Thor stepped out of the tub and onto the bathmat, taking time to dry his feet enough to make a safe departure from the bathroom and into his bedroom. The doors leading out to the balcony were still open wide, allowing a light breeze to roll through and cause goosebumps to spread across your damp body.

A light toss had you landing onto the bed with a bounce. Thor licked his lips as he watched you spread out on the mattress. He watched as your legs drifted apart in different directions, putting you on full display. A loud thud sounded around the room as Thor fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around your thighs and burying his head between them to get a face full of your pussy.

Your back lifted off of the bed as your body arched under the sudden rush of pleasure. You tried to widen the space between your legs, but Thor kept them positioned tightly around his head. He loved being enveloped by you and he knew you enjoyed the sinful scratch of his beard on the most intimate part of your body.

“Was this your plan all along, princess? Have me join you for your bathing, then have us return to this very spot, in this very position?” Thor spoke between strokes of his tongue against your slick folds.

By this point, you were panting for air between cries of delight. “You were the one who insisted a bath… If it were up to me… We would have been in this very position thirty minutes ago.” You could only hope he could understand your broken, breathless words.

His response let you know he heard you loud and clear. He opened his mouth wider to take more of you, the obscene sound of him almost slurping your arousal straight from the source made caused you to release a harsh sob. Your hands tangled in his hair and you pulled him up to you.

The taste of yourself transferred from his mouth to yours sent you into over drive. Reaching between your bodies, you grasped on to his cock, pumping him in your hand a few times before positioning him at your entrance.

Even though this was far from your first time together, Thor still looked to you for permission every time. Knowing that this time was no different, you assured him eagerly — nearly begging. “Yes, yes please, Thor. Please. I want it.”

He was quick to appease you. He placed both of his hands on your knees, expanding them as far as they would go without hurting you, and slammed his body so hard to yours that you heard the slap of skin against skin echo around the spacious room. And from there, he didn’t dare to slow down. He knew your limits. He knew when he needed to be slow and gentle with you. And he knew that this was not one of those times.

Your body told him the things that you couldn’t form into words. Sure, your groans and grunts of ecstasy where there to spur him on, but the way your body twisted and contorted let him know that you were fighting to fuck back against him. You wanted it hard.

Thor laced the fingers of each hand with yours as he braced himself on his knees, leaning down to take your nipple into his mouth. You planted your feet on the bed, digging your heels into the comforter and thrusting your hips up to meet each one he lashed upon you. You both knew that neither of you would last much longer. Thor’s length throbbed with the promise of orgasm each time your walls squeezed around him and his hips began to falter in their assault.

“That’s it, my love. C’mon. Cum for me, Y/N.”

Who were you to deny him of what he wanted? Truth is, you couldn’t hold it off any longer if you wanted to. Your head shot back as you screamed his name, and with the doors still being open, you know there had to have been some civilians that heard the entire show.

The peak of your orgasm only permitted you to feel the slight sting of Thor’s perfect teeth biting into the flesh of your neck as he too came, emptying himself inside of you. You hummed at the feeling of his lips wrapping around the fresh wound he had left behind. He sucked on it gently, lapping his tongue soothingly as he began to soften.

After pulling out of you, Thor made sure you were cleaned up properly of the mess the two of you took part in creating. He then pulled back the sheets on his bed and tucked you beneath them as he laid beside you, pulling you into his side.

“You sure know how to welcome a girl to Asgard, don’t you?” You asked with a prominent smile on your face as you snuggled closer to his chest.

Thor laughed softly and kissed the top of your head. “I do my best. Now, get some rest. I’m taking you to meet my parents and my brother tomorrow.”

“Babe, that’s not until, like, noon.” You looked up at him, furrowing your brows.

He grinned and pecked your lips sweetly. “Yes, but I plan on making you scream my name a few more times in the morning before we leave.”


End file.
